Our Heat of the Moment
by bbgrrl
Summary: [shadamy] Their love just keeps growing stronger.. which reached to the next level of their relationship. ONESHOT: My first & foremost lemon fic.


_**A/N:** Technically this came to my mind if I really should do a lemon for these couple. I've been getting requests recently that I should encourage myself to try it... so I did. It took me a while to make it as passionate and detailed for the people that requested me to do so. I was planning to do something like this for Sonadow but the people urged me to do a Shadamy instead. Well I'll have to say it's alot easier doing a boy to girl lemon than guy to guy... I'll have to admit but hey this is good opportunity for me to practice writing lemons! I didn't have time to make this longer due to fact I have other errands to do in my way, hopefully my reason is understandable._

_Also I don't claim these two lovely characters, they belong respectively to SEGA._

_Flames are unacceptable, enjoy reading._

-

-

She gave him the reason for standing still

And the love she never imagined herself to be in…

They gazed at each other deeply without knowing what the moment is involving the both of them into. The unknown feeling unable to avoid and the sound of silence that created an unbreakable bond between them. She gradually removed his white gloves, revealing his bare black hands in the open.

He stood their, just watching how the flow goes and her eyes was still locked onto his. A slight blush was captured upon his cheeks and a soft giggle released between her lips. She took a few steps back to remove her gloves and boots then gradually… removing her red dress erotically.

He let out a smirk over the entertainment he's seeing. Her beauty gave slight chills down to his spine and yet a smile was formed on his face noticeably. His hand had reached to where he gradually brushed through her quills then feeling the soft tenderness of her face.

He was unable to resist it; everything about her gave him the reason to be happy… With each and every touch from her, he catches this warmth feeling inside his heart that forced a smile to appear upon his face. He took out his hover shoes then brought her to his arms.

She was not openly naked yet though she was still wearing her undergarments.

She reached upwards to give him a peck on his lips. He didn't catch that coming but it gave her a slight giggle. She gently pushed him onto the bed then positioned herself on top of him. He couldn't make any sudden movements; firmly, his hands were pinned and tangled along with hers.

He half smiled over to how playful she's being. The thought of this cheery girl can make their love grow stronger each and everyday. She began giving soft kisses alongside of his neck and continued down to his chest. Her face began to playfully brush along through his white fur, making herself act like a desirable kitten.

She then detangled her grip from his and forced to arch his body upwards to hers. His arms have gently surrounded her on the waist as she did the same around his neck. She then gave a soft kiss to his lips knowing that she loves him clearly. He locked his lips to hers to show that he's willing to spend his lifetime with her.

He didn't want to part from the kiss, he wanted to keep going. The soft passionate kiss he wants to give and show her his full tender, love and care to the hedgehog that he'll be soon destined to be with. He couldn't let go of her, he didn't want it to end.

That passionate kiss they've encountered at the moment had become a hunger of wanting to taste each other madly. The feeling was ecstasy like, a pressure of wanting to be addictive upon each other and the temptation they want to continue further more.

Her moans were already along with the action they're creating, a result of the occurring heat of the moment soon. They were panting, rapidly breathing for more air and sensually feeling along the way over the pleasurable outcomes they've endured. The heat is rising, making the both of them collapse onto the bed together, showing their greatest affection further on.

He made his way to undo her bra and gently caressing her breasts. She part from the kiss and let out a slight moan. Her nipples were noticeably erected but he continued giving her the few pleasurable points up there to keep herself in the enjoyment pace.

He turned the tables around, making himself the one in control of her. He gave her soft yet sensual kisses for her to enjoy in the position. Her moan continued more when he's on the trail on giving more kisses down to her body. He went down further till he reached to where her last undergarment was standing.

She coiled herself a bit, embarrassed to see that this is her first time doing this and afraid that losing her virginity would result of getting few incoming pains in return. He didn't want to hurt her but she said she wanted to do this because she loves him and he as well too. He reached to her lips and kissed her, knowing that he's here to reassure her.

He gradually takes her last undergarment off then took a quick glance in the area he will soon penetrate, doing his best to not hurt her there. She was anxious a little; still, she was not comfortable yet over to what she's in at the moment. He then reach and faced her and asked if she wanted this.

She turned her head on the other way, still scared over to what she's going to get after she makes love with him. He asked again but she didn't respond. By the minute she just felt like giving up and forget the moment they're creating. She faced him, trying not abrupt herself into crying. She wanted to do this and he agreed with her.

_If it hurts you too much, just tell me to stop & we'll leave it there_

He said in such a sincere voice of his. She nodded over to what he explained then relaxed herself of getting prepared on what's coming. Slowly, she divided her legs in front of him as he positioned himself in front of the area he's directed to. He entered as gentle as he could, trying not to hurt her as possible.

She winced a little when feeling her area that was beginning to be penetrated. He stopped and looked at her to see if he's allowed to keep going. She gave a slight nod, telling him to continue on. He went in further which made her squirm and struggle in her spot, trying to bear as much as she could from the pain she's receiving.

He gave one last look to her before he can go all the way. She tried relaxing herself in the spot so that her weak actions wouldn't worry much for her lover. She stared deeply in his ruby eyes then nodded to him in return to continue. He was able to reach throughout his way in as he began enduring small thrusts in her.

The rhythm made the pain jolt in her body when feeling the thrust coming. She squirmed a little more; it wasn't comfortable yet but she was beginning to get the hang of it. She was getting use to rhythm and the pain seems to mellow down a little bit. Her struggles seem to be less for her now as she sense that the pleasurable feeling is hiding there… waiting for the right moment to erupt.

His thrusts were going a little faster, giving her the enjoyment she wants. She was literally moaning the whole way, not even wanting to stop her lover from the action they are creating. She held on tightly as she let him go on more further. He's panting rapidly over each thrust he given her. He wanted to reach to the end where he gives his all.

_He thrust a bit more faster…_

_Then harder…_

_Till he can reach to the point of yelling her name out…_

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, trying to bear each thrust he's enduring. His eyes flickered a few times when giving his all. His grunts had remixed along with her moans, making the moment more sensual and desirable. She digged her fingernails deeply along on his back. She could feel that undying burst coming, reaching for the right time the both of them can release it all.

She wanted to show him that he's not alone in this world

And that she is willing to give him a second chance in his life

He loved her as much she loved him...

The love they created had become stronger than ever

He's almost there, trying to go on further and further till the both of them can feel it. He held her tightly, he can feel it coming. The next minute the feeling of orgasm had been captured; the both of them howled each others names and collapsed heavily into each others arms. He never felt better... He never expected it could this be good.

The panting and perspirations from all there passionate love making, they've enjoyed it for their very first time. She opened her eyes as she tried getting a good look upon her significant other. He panted for a moment, trying to catch a few breaths. He opened and revealed his ruby eyes among her beautiful colored emerald eyes.

He half smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips… to show how much he wants to give everything to her. He held her tightly and whispered those three meaningful words near to her ear as she did the same. He lay alongside and surrounded his arms around her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He did everything to make her happy

From the beginning to the end

He wanted to make her his world...

Before she drifted herself to sleep, she again heard another sentence that regained her energy into giving kisses to him once more and in the end responded a positive answer in return. He was satisfied so was she... He wanted to give himself the opportunity to make this girl's dream come true.

He wanted to make their precious love everlasting

And to stop time so that he can spend his lifetime with her...

Forever and Ever

_He just had to say it…_

_-_

_-_

_Will you marry me, Amy Rose?_

_The End_


End file.
